diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CologneCerroneHoudini
Looking for an old message? See User talk:CologneCerroneHoudini/Archive 1 Hey Hello, im pretty sure we havent met. I took a break without telling anyone from this Wiki about a month and a half ago and Im glad to see no one did the same thing I did. Ive been playing around with D2 these past months to regain my knowledger. Il be doing limited work, mostly housekeeping when Im on. Il work with redirects from D2 Slang if you already havent done that.Ive noticed youve worked on Character build's. Ive got a few old ones Ive experminted with in the short time I played. Is there a D2Jsp article? Ive noticed the community on it keeps growing, and its I belive it is notable enough. Im glad to see this Wiki is thriving, and users have brought in more users to help. Im saying this to every user that they you guys have done excellent work. Great job. :Hey hey... You're back?? For sure?? Great!!! We haven't heard from Hans for a very very long time... And Atru's busy advertisin us at Diablofans. That's bringing the new users, methinks. Anyway, good to see another old friend back. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 01:22, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a bundle! Yeah... I'm a bit of a minor contributer myself, but it seems like the wiki is getting to be really, really good (there's already another user that has introduced himself that is doing an amazing amount of edits). There actually isn't a D2Jsp article. To be honest, I'm not really a very good expert on that to know it well (haha, my sphere is D2 uniques), but I'm sure some other people might know. Or you probably do, hahaha. Thanks for saying that though! CologneCerroneHoudini 01:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Um,... what is D2Jsp? One of those thingies that calculates weapon damage, spell damage and stuff? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Honestly, I only know vaguely about it... it's kind of this online forum thingy where D2 users people can put items and stuff up for trade, and they use "forum gold" to pay for it. Forum gold is actual money that's wired in through paypal. I think that's it... someone correct me if I'm wrong CologneCerroneHoudini 06:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::If that's true, it's cheating. And I don't think we should have articles on cheats and stuff like that. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Skills Could you make Fire Skills, Poison Skills and Masteries pages like you made Cold Skills and Lightning Skills? Also you should archive your talk page, it's getting kind of big. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:07, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :By your command ;) CologneCerroneHoudini 03:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Tables Yeah, no problem if there are any errors you see, as I honestly have never made any sort of table, let me know. --BKM 06:28, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I really don't envy you, those tables require a lot of work, I can finish them up for the Crafted Items page, but could you help me split the page up like we did for the other "List of..." pages? --BKM 07:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sure! Haha, I'm a little bit busy right now... (sorry it took me so long to respond, btw :P) But I have time to move them to "List of blah Items pages" (I see you already kind of seperated them) and make a template too. The tables you made are still very good, though. I had to read the tutorial and do quite a bit of trial-and-error to figure them out myself :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 06:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Crafted Items Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy, a Wikia Helper. Based on your hurried edits to the Crafted Items page (and also your edit summaries), i'm assuming you saw . Did you know, as a sysop on this wiki, you have the power to close those, now that its fixed, just click the green checkmark icon on the far right of the row. In the event that the report was false, and not a problem, and you could also have clicked the red X to "close" it (does the same thing as 'fixed', just means something different) You did nothing wrong, this is just our way of reminding admins to keep an eye on their problem reports and mark them fixed or closed them once they take care of the problems. Let me know if you have any other questions. --Uberfuzzy 18:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You reeeally deserve this And you really deserve that break. ROCK ON DUDE!!! And be back soon :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 12:39, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks! :D [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 20:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Urgent Houdini, we need your input on this... Reply fast now, will ya?? ;) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 07:12, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey there dude, were ya been?? As you probably know, looking at the rather in-your-face lack of a proper community here, the wiki's gonna be moving to another site in the following weeks, and it's none other than http://www.diablofans.com/, Diablofans. Here's the wiki's link, it's called the Diablopedia and it's supposed to be an all-rounder wiki which covers anything and everything Diablo, just like this wiki does, albeit with a much larger community. The wiki's still in its early stages but work is being carried out behind the scenes. Pretty soon, it'll have some radical interface changes. You're invited to start contributing there, but many of pages haven't been transferred there so if you're inclined to help get it up and running sooner, you can ask for temporary adminship from DoranM, the wiki-in-charge there. But you'll get perm adminship cause I said so :D Although we leave it entirely up to you if ya wanna join :) But we do hope to see you there soon. And contact Ashkeal in the Dfans forums by joining and sending a private message. I'll give ya a summary of what's happening. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 18:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Cools. Just made an account. It's WrathoKracko, and I just sent you a message :). [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 05:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Hi, long time no see, eh? Of course I remember you. How have you been? Don't you want to be an admin anymore? I'm the only admin here and a little help would be nice, every day at least a page is vandalized. I'm leaving for a week, but after that we can catch up on any topic you'd like. One last thing: What would your opinion be on the topic discussed here: Forum:Monster_pages? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :You can go ahead and merge pages. Do you think a list of thing that need to be done is needed or would it just be superfluous?- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hellfire It's been said repeatedly that Hellfire is not canon. Do you think that articles concerning Hellfire should be marked as non-canon with a template like ? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Monster pages I saw on your user page that you plan to merge Overlord (Diablo I) and Overlord (Act V). They're not the same monster, just have the same name. Also, you said you wanted to merge the Stygian Furies articles into Succubus, are you still going to do that or do you think they should have a separate article? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about templates for Animals and the rest of the stuff, they would clutter up pages and what about monster that have both Animal and Demon variations, like Baal's Minions? I think the only template should be the one with similar monsters. :I think should be told to remove the red links so they don't clutter up the wanted pages. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:22, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :PS: Would a D1 monster infobox be superfluous? Also, what about a place-holder article on Goatman Slingers/Javelin Throwers/whatever just to let people know they exist? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:53, September 1, 2009 (UTC)